


Something Interesting

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Scorpius finds out what Ron told Rose on the platform during their 1st year at Hogwarts. Albus, his best mate & fellow Slytherin, told him and now, he won't stop teasing Rose about it. One-sided flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oy, Rosie!”

Rose, who was on her way to Charms, flipped around in the corridor to locate the source of the voice calling her. Though she could guess who it was, no one else in the school called her Rosie.

“Scorpius,” She said.

“I heard an interesting story today.” Scorpius commented, casually slipping into step with her.

“I hear interesting stories most days.” Rose retorted. “Most of them aren’t true.”

“Well I heard this one from a very trusted source.” He said.

She rolled her eyes. “Alastair Nott is not a reliable source.”

“Not Nott.” Scorpius paused and snickered. “That’s funny. Not Nott.” Rose rolled her eyes again and began to speed up. He took a moment before going after Rose to catch up. By then she was already halfway down the corridor. “Wait, no, Rose. Hold on, I didn’t hear it from Nott.”

“Well then who did–”

“Your cousin.”

“Specific.”

Scorpius scoffed. “The only one I actually talk to.”

“That could be Roxanne  _or_ Albus–”

“It’s Albus.” He crossed his arms. “You’re so difficult.”

“It’s my defining trait.” Rose grinned cheekily. “Alright, so what did Al say?”

Scorpius puffed his chest out importantly. “That on the first day first year _your dad_  told you to beat me in everything.”

“And that’s interesting because…?”

“Oh no reason.” Scorpius shrugged. “Just that explains why you can’t stand that I’m smarter than you.”

“We’re tied for first in our year.”

“Yes, but I’m smarter.”

“Sure,” Rose laughed. “You’re lucky you have your looks, Malfoy.”

“So you admit I’m attractive?” Scorpius stepped in front of her and they both halted where they were.

“I never said  _that_.” Rose shook her head.

“It’s okay, Rosie.” Scorpius took a step closer to her. “I think you’re pretty fit yourself.”

“Noted.” Rose felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. He didn’t reply, just looked at her with a funny sort of expression. They stood in silence before Rose muttered and awkward “Excuse me” and set off to Charms again. A few seconds later, Rose heard footsteps behind her once more and a quick glance revealed it was in fact Scorpius.

“Wow.” He said after a second. “I’m smarter than you  _and_ you’ve just admitted you think I’m attractive. What would your father think?”

“That you’re a prat for harassing his precious,  _most favorite_  flower.” She said sarcastically.

“Eh,” Scorpius shrugged. As the Charms room approached, he leaned down to whisper in Rose’s ear. “I don’t think he’d be too angry once I assured him you’re  _my_ most favorite flower as well.”

Rose froze where she was, seemingly unable to speak as Scorpius waltzed into the classroom. Her heart felt like it was in her throat, and she was pretty sure her face was redder than her hair. Right before he completely disappeared he shot her a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose swore her face had stayed flushed for the rest of the day. Lily had even commented that she looked ill and should visit the Hospital Wing. Now, even working on her charms essay in the Ravenclaw common room she could feel the slight burn on the tips of her ears.

_You’re my most favorite flower._

Why had he said that? Why say it in passing? Rose just couldn’t figure it out, and had been distracted in most of her classes because of it. He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it, would he. Scorpius had always been a blunt person favoring the truth over courtesy most days, but then again, he was Albus’s best mate and they were both smarmy gits. He could have been messing with her.

_I think you’re pretty fit, yourself._

But something told her he wasn’t.

Rose sighed, closing her Charms book. There was no way she could focus on anything without solving this first. It’s just not how her brain worked.

“Where are you going?” Roxanne asked as Rose stood up abruptly, scattering parchment. 

“The Slytherin dorms,” Rose answered.

“Why?”

She glanced back at her cousin. “To settle the score.”

As she pushed out into the corridor, she could here Roxanne laughing. “Dramatic!” She called after her. 

Rose rolled her eyes, heading down the steps of Ravenclaw Tower towards the steps leading to the dungeon. Scorpius put her off balance and now it was time to return the favor. Bugger if he meant what he said, bugger if he didn’t. She was his favorite flower? Well it was time to find out this flower had thorns.

Some part of Rose knew she was being cheesy and dramatic, but the majority of her was regretting the choice to storm down to the dungeons–which were much farther than she remembered. But she eventually got there. Wishing she brought her cloak, but she got there.

She gave the password she only knew thanks to Albus and stepped inside.

The common room was emptier than Ravenclaw’s, but there were still a few students littered about. Thankfully Scorpius Malfoy was one of these few.

“Malfoy,” She called, marching over to him.

He looked up from whatever he was doing, confusion crossing his face. “Rose, what are you doing here?”

She sat opposite him. “Making us even.”

“What?”

“You know my dad told me to beat you in everything.” Rose went on, ignoring him. “But you know what else he said to me? He said ‘don’t get too familiar with him, Rosie. Granddad would never forgive you if you married a pureblood’ so there!”

Scorpius looked shocked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “He–wh–marry– _me_?”

“Yes,” Rose crossed her arms triumphantly. “And now we’re even.”

“Even  _how_?”

“Because of–well, what you said!” Rose exclaimed. “Because of you I’ve been blushing all day. Where do you get off calling me your  _favorite flower_?”

Some people turned around looking curiously at the two. Scorpius frowned. “Come with me.” He grabbed Rose by the arm and led her out back into the corridor. Once the door closed behind them, he turned to face her.

“What was that for?” Rose huffed.

“We are not having this conversation in there.” Scorpius frowned.

“What conversation?”

“The us conversation,” He said. “The you and me as a couple conversation.”

Her jaw dropped. “You and me as a  _what_?”

“A couple. Listen, Rose,” He plowed on. “I think you’re brilliant, and I would really like to go out with you. To Hogsmeade or we could wait until break and do something then. It’s well–” A dopey little smile appeared on his face, and Rose couldn’t help the little tug her heart gave. “I fancy you Rosie, have for a while now. And–Rose, are you all right? You look faint.”

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, looking at her concernedly. Her heart beat even faster at the contact. She felt off balance. This wasn’t fair! He’d made it uneven again!

“You–I, you,” She jabbed his chest accusingly, glaring at him. “You’ve gone and ruined it again!”

“Ruined what?”

“The score!” Rose shouted. “I’m losing!”

Scorpius laughed. “Not everything is a competition.”

“Yes it is!”

“It’s really not. Anyway are you going to go out with me or not?” He continued before she could respond.

She remained silent, fuming to herself but then finally replied. “Yeah, fine, yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

“Aw, Rosie,” He wrapped her in his arms around her. “I knew there was a reason I fancied you!”

“It wasn’t my stunning good looks?” Rose said sarcastically.

“Nah, not those,” Scorpius shook his head, grinning.

“Oh good.” She laughed.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “So how are we telling your dad?”

Rose shook her head. “Oh it’s not him you have to worry about, it’s Granddad Weasley.”


End file.
